


Getting Back Up Again

by AgresteBug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Reveal, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgresteBug/pseuds/AgresteBug
Summary: The heroes separated, Hawkmoth manages the unthinkable. The wish is made, and the price is paid. Despite being defeated and lost, Adrien and Marinette refuse to give up. But when Adrien finds himself locked out of his body, only a single string of hope is left to connect him to the real world. His lady.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100
Collections: January 2021 - Exchange





	Getting Back Up Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veail/gifts).



> Hey everyone! Sorry this is so late but here is my 2nd exchange fic for the January 2021 Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server! This one is for you Veail! Your prompt was amazing and gave me the perfect rundown of what you wanted, I hope I managed to hit everything - including your bonus!
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta's for looking over this for me on such short notice, and for my very good friend Denniso who double checked the flow of the story for me - and helped me with the summary! I love you guys and you deserve all the melty camembert hearts!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Her feet kicked and thrashed as she struggled to get out of his hold. Her thoughts were on her partner, praying that he was okay, and that he'd make it to her in time. He was always there when she needed him. She just had to hold on. She had to keep fighting.

Gleaming silver eyes mocked her in triumph seconds before he leaned in, his words making her go still as his hand tightened around her throat.

"You lose, little ladybug." He pulled the earrings free and dropped her before the pink magic finished fading. He scoffed amused, "How interesting. You were right under my nose."

Marinette coughed roughly, staring up at Hawkmoth defiantly, "You'll never win!" She pushed herself up and grabbed him around the middle, hoping the surprise would knock the earrings out of his hand. He didn't budge an inch, grabbing her roughly by the back of her jacket and throwing her back against the chimney wall.

Her vision swam as he told her harshly, "Stop fighting foolish girl. Without the miraculous you are nothing. You can't stop me, and without you, neither can that mangy alley cat."

Tears pooled in her eyes, "Don't," her hands clenched into fists against the loose gravel, "don't you dare hurt him!" She tried to push herself up, but the world spun around her. He huffed when she stayed grounded, too dizzy to move. Turning away from her, he knew she wasn't a threat any longer.

"You were a brave, persistent fighter all this time Marinette." Hawkmoth said, staring down at the red and black spotted earrings in his hand, "It's been three years of this nonsense, but no more. The age of heroes has finally reached its end."

Trembling breaths stumbled out of her, tears burning her cheeks as they fell. When the sound of his boots scraping the rooftop seconds before he disappeared with her Miraculous finally reached her, and all she could do was scream.

...

Short, heavy pants were all he could manage, his body literally on the verge of giving out on him. Mayura and her small army of sentimonsters was keeping him strapped here. Keeping him away from his lady. He needed to get to her. The gut wrenching scream that he'd heard a few minutes ago had every nerve ending on alert.

He shook his head, trying to clear it of the terrible thoughts that were determined to make themselves known.

His lady would be fine. She was nothing if not strong and resourceful. That scream couldn't have been her. He refused to believe it.

Yet the shadows in the back of his mind whispered for him to stop being so naive.

Mayura moved towards him herself and he smirked, watching her eyes widen as he switched tactics at the last minute. His clawed hand firmly grabbed the Miraculous and pulled. Blue magic swirled around her as her transformation fell, but before he could turn to see the face of his enemy she had him caught. In a quick move she nearly pulled his arm out of its socket and had his face firmly pressed into the ground.

She kept his arm at an awkward angle, making him groan out as she warned him breathlessly, "Move an inch, and you lose this arm, understand?"

Chat chuckled, trying to hide his labored breathing, "I think you've lost something Mayura. You can't hurt me."

A heavy thud sounded from somewhere behind him. "Well I guess it was the right move to separate you from her. Here you are, just as helpless as she was." Hawkmoth's heavy boot slammed down onto his hand where he was holding the peacock Miraculous, pressing it unmercifully into the ground until he was forced to let go.

Hawkmoth took Mayura's place, keeping his foot pressed against his back with his ring arm pinned up awkwardly. "One down, one to go."

Chat struggled, anger festering inside of him at the amused voice above him. "Don't even try it Hawkmoth. You could never beat my la-"

He saw the purple gloved hands appear in his line of sight, holding a set of far too familiar spotted earrings.

"No." He whispered.

"Oh yes." Hawkmoth answered his pained cry in glee, "Your precious little ladybug is no more, and now, neither are you."

"CATACLYSM!" He cried out desperately, feeling the power gather in his hand.

In seconds something was being touched to his hand, and Hawkmoth huffed. "Neither of you ever know when to give up. You heroes have been a bane in my side for too long."

He clenched his hand into a fist, letting his claws ding into the palm of his hand as Hawkmoth tried to get the ring. A painful pressure started at the base of his wrist, and as tears collected in his eyes his hand opened.

A flash of green covered him and his arm was let go. He moved on instinct, pushing himself up and delivering the hardest kick he could to Hawkmoth's middle. Green eyes turned to cold stone as they met startled silver.

"Adrien?" A familiar female voice whispered.

Before he could turn to look at her Hawkmoth recovered from the kick and had him turned away from Mayura. Hawkmoth's voice was shaking in shock, "Adrien Agreste, behave yourself."

He fought to get free, "Let go you monster! If you think I'll stop for a second you are wrong! We'll never let you win! My lady and I,"

"Your Lady is nothing without her Miraculous. Stop being naive and realize that you've lost."

"Sir," "Go, I'm right behind you."

The arms around him tightened as he tried to get free, Hawkmoth whispering in his ear, "You'll be glad that you lost this fight. I can promise you that. No one else will be hurt ever again, and everything will be as it should."

Hawkmoth pushed him away and he stumbled to the ground, turning to find the space behind him completely empty.

"DAMN IT!" He slammed his fist into the ground repeatedly, cursing all the while as burning tears fell down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry M'lady… I'm so sorry." Adrien ignored his bleeding knuckles and screamed out into the early morning light.

They had lost.

…

It had been three days since they were defeated. Adrien's right hand was still bandaged from the abuse it had suffered. Marinette still had the faint marks of bruising around her neck. Though neither teen would own up to how either of the injuries happened.

Adrien fell heavily into his seat when he got back from lunch break early. His head went straight into his hands as his thoughts raced, trying to come up with anything to turn this nightmare around. He needed his lady. He needed a way to find her, to let her know that he wasn't ready to give up. They had to go after Hawkmoth, somehow. She was the Guardian now, she had other Miraculous they could use until they could get the Ladybug and Black Cat back.

He groaned out loud, a sound that came out more like a growl in his frustration. What was he going to do? No matter how much he tried in the last three days to search for his lady, it was all in vain. He couldn't walk up to a random person claiming to be Chat Noir, not without proof.

The only person who would believe him anyways was his lady, but he couldn't take the chance without knowing for certain that it was her. Even having taken that potion with her before the fight, he didn't know how it was supposed to help him find her. It was something about, binding their souls, so that they'd always be able to find each other. He wasn't exactly sure how it worked, all he knew was that if something went wrong, the potion would magically tie them together somehow.

He probably should have paid a little more attention, kicking himself now for being up in the clouds after she finally admitted that she was in love with him. Granted, she probably should have explained the potion first and then confessed, but at the time he hadn't cared. Hearing those words come from her had solidified her hold on his heart, and his desperation to find her now that they were forced apart grew stronger.

Marinette ignored Alya's steeled look as they entered the mostly empty classroom, already having refused to answer her questions. It was bad enough that Hawkmoth had taken her Miraculous, but Chat Noir had never shown up looking for her either. She hoped it meant that he hadn't been defeated too, but the gnawing pit of her stomach told her the truth she was trying to deny.

Separating them had been their downfall.

"Okay enough is enough!" Alya turned in her seat and forced Marinette to look at her, "You have to tell me something girl! I'm worried about you! You have bruises around your neck, and you won't talk to me. It's been three days! If something happened, if someone hurt you,"

"Alya let it go." She deadpanned, ignored the way Alya's hands tightened around her upper arms, "I'll be fine. There is nothing you can do okay? I lost…" she got out of her friends grip and turned away from her, her voice dropping, "We lost. The world proved it was stronger."

Adrien's hands fell from his face at her choice of words. The world… what would the world have against Marinette? And why would she say that 'we' lost… unless… but no, that was impossible. Wasn't it?

Alya groaned in frustration, "What does that even mean?"

Marinette leaned on her elbows, covering her face in her hands, "Nothing. It doesn't mean anything. Please Alya, I already feel like a failure as it is."

Adrien turned slowly, seeing Marinette's face in her shaking hands. He caught her eyes, usually so bright and full of joy, were now the opposite. She didn't even flinch when she noticed him, a reaction he would have expected from her. He hadn't even realized that Marinette had been through something, so trapped in his own failure as he'd been.

He finally noticed the bruising around her neck and reached up, letting his fingers gently press into the shape. A hand. Someone had put their hand around her neck.

She pulled his hand away, telling him hoarsely, "Adrien, please..."

He stared into her eyes, seeing how tired she looked. How defeated. But the longer he stared, the more he realized what he was seeing. She wore the same look in her eyes that he had, and he knew.

He said it plainly, "Hawkmoth got them both."

Her eyes widened and she stood angrily, a fire in her eyes, "Don't you dare say that! Don't you dare suggest that -"

He lifted his hand, showing her the missing ring, "I'm sorry." His eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry I let you down. I should have gone with you. I should have never let him separate us."

Marinette's eyes filled with tears the longer she stared. He could see the wheels turning in her head, putting it together the way he had. When her lip began to tremble, only a single word came out, "You."

He nodded, a small smile on his face as he whispered it lovingly, "You."

Her tears fell and she rushed around the desk, throwing her arms around his middle. He held her as tightly as she held him, not caring that she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest, "You're okay. Oh my god, you're okay, you're okay..." Her words started coming out in spurts, "I-I thought he, he would-" her hands clenched against his back, "and I couldn't, do _anything_. I'm so, useless."

He buried himself in her hair, letting the tears fall as he whispered it to her, "No bug, you aren't, never. He caught us off guard, we weren't ready. We…" he held her tighter, "I should have gone after you."

She shook her head, pulling back to look at him with all the pain of the world, "I thought, I thought I'd never see you again."

He forced a smile, trying to quell the ache they shared, "You'd never get rid of me that easily bugaboo."

She groaned, but a smile started to appear, "Stupid cat."

He pressed his forehead to hers, "I love you Marinette. I love you so much. We will figure this out. Together. We won't let him win."

She leaned up and kissed him, letting the years of pent up emotion finally break through, and he responded just as passionately. When she pulled back, she promised him softly, "Together."

"What in the hell just happened?!" Alya screeched, startling them both. "Not that I mind my ship setting sail after three extremely long years, but what the actual hell?"

Marinette shared a look with Adrien who nodded. She turned to her best friend and wiped the tears from her face, "We don't have time to explain right now, but, tonight. Do you think you can come over?"

Alya looked between them with a worried expression, "It's Friday, it should be fine. Will you be there Sunshine?"

Adrien nodded, "I'll find a way."

"Nino too." Marinette added, "but for now just you two." Adrien agreed right away, catching her eye and leaning in to whisper, "Fox and Turtle huh?"

Marinette smirked, whispering back, "Smart kitty aren't you?"

He beamed, putting his arm around her waist and kissing the side of her head. Alya didn't look placated in the slightest, but as the rest of their class walked in, she didn't have a choice but to wait until later.

The second the last bell rang, the four long time friends gathered their things and made plans to go straight to Marinette's. Adrien took Marinette's hand immediately, making her smile as she leaned her head on his shoulder happily while they waited for Alya.

She felt Adrien sway slightly and lifted her head to look at him worried, "Minou?"

His hand went to his temple, "My head is, pounding." He took a small step back, his other hand going to the other side as his eyes squeezed shut.

"Adrien?" Marinette put her hands over his and he opened his eyes, but she knew something was wrong.

"Marinette…"

He collapsed, Marinette barely reacting fast enough to catch him even as they both fell to the ground, "ADRIEN!"

Alya and Nino were over to them in a second calling out his name as Marinette flipped him on his back, shaking him slightly. "Adrien! ADRIEN!"

Across town, Emilie Agreste was opening her eyes.

…

He stood silent, watching as his parent's placed his body in the chamber under the house. As the lid closed over him, his mother let out a sob, "Fix this Gabriel, you fix this now!"

Adrien turned, staring sadly at Tikki holding a very upset Plagg. The second the black cat kwami had seen Gabriel carrying his real holder's unconscious body, Plagg went off angrily in an ancient language. Tikki had grabbed him, telling him to stop, that there was nothing they could do.

And Plagg had been silent ever since.

Gabriel turned to the kwami's of creation and destruction, and Tikki told him angrily, "You already used your chance. You got exactly what you wanted. We warned you there would be a price. There is NOTHING you can do."

Emilie begged them, "Then let me, please. That's my baby, I can't, I can't let him go through this!"

Tikki shook her head sadly, her voice softer, "You were part of the wish Emilie, you can't undo what was done. The magic has to have a balance, and this is it. As long as you both live, Adrien will sleep, untouched by time."

Adrien stared at his unmoving body before walking over to his parents, telling his father even knowing now that no one could hear him, "No wonder you said I wouldn't regret losing. You wanted the Miraculous to get mom back. I can't blame you for that, but still," he saw true pain on his father's face for the first time in years, "They warned you, and you did it anyway even knowing you'd lose someone you loved just as equally. I should be surprised, but I'm not."

He lifted his translucent hand, pressing lightly over his mother's soft golden hair. "I'm sorry Mother. I'm sorry I wasn't here to see you wake up. I'm sorry you were trapped down here alone for so long. Please, please don't be sad."

His mother continued to cry as his father held her tightly, standing vigil at the side of his body.

He moved over to Tikki and Plagg, hearing them whispering softly, "Marinette knew what she was doing." "Then why isn't she here yet? My Kitten doesn't deserve this."

Tikki reminded him, "Ladybug and Chat Noir both took that potion, she'll find him, I know it. She loves him too much to lose him this way. She will never give up. We have to trust her Plagg."

"But how? How is she going to know to come looking for him here, they never revealed themselves to each other." Plagg looked over at his body, and Adrien wished more than anything that he had enough form to grab the earrings and ring from the small table where they rested.

"She'll find a way." Tikki said like a creed, almost like she was trying to convince herself too.

Plagg stayed silent, rushing back over to the table and grabbing the ring in his paws. He held it to his chest, keeping his back to the grieving parents and whispering his name, "Adrien."

Adrien watched Tikki fly over to him, but she didn't move to comfort the little cat kwami again, probably knowing that nothing would soothe him. Her soft blue eyes fell on the earrings, and Tikki sat near them, her eyes not moving from them again.

It pained him to leave the kwami's there, but his father was their holder now. They couldn't be more than fifteen feet away from him, or their miraculous.

But he was going to change that. He promised them that he would be back, and rushed out of the underground lair. Nathalie was upstairs in the Atelier with her head in her hands, looking guiltier than before.

He made his way downstairs, surprised to see Gorilla with a small frame in his hand. He peered over and felt a sting in his eyes. This picture was from two years ago, when Marinette first started really creating her own designs. All the girls were in the picture, and he smiled fondly. They'd used the extra hour they had free to bring him along to the photoshoot they planned. He chuckled to himself, seeing Gorilla in the background. He was putty under the might of all the girls, and that day had been no different.

Gorilla touched his face in the picture before letting out a heavy sigh. He touched the large man's shoulder, "Thank you, for always being there for me. I will fix this, I promise."

He left the mansion, knowing exactly where he was headed. When he approached the familiar bakery, his heart went into overdrive. He followed another customer in, almost calling out to Tom and Sabine before stopping himself.

They wouldn't be able to see him either. He headed past them, but paused when he heard Tom ask, "How is she? Has she said anything to you yet hun?"

Sabine shook her head, "No. She can't even say his name without breaking down. I can't believe Adrien just collapsed like that. That poor boy, I hope he wakes up soon."

Tom nodded, "Alya said it looked bad, it's no wonder Marinette is still so upset." A harsh tone he'd never heard the gentle giant use startled him a bit, "I can't believe that sorry excuse for a father won't even let anyone go see him. Those four have been inseparable for years. Adrien needs to know that his friends are here, thinking about him."

Sabine patted Tom's arm, "His wife came back and he lost a son all in the same day. I'm sure he'll change his mind in time."

Adrien wished that would be the case, but knew his father would likely try to do the same thing he'd done with his mother. But he'd be damned before he let that happen.

He made his way upstairs and knocked on the door once, his hand going straight through. He groaned, rolling his eyes before walking through the door. He hesitated going up to her room, knowing that it would break him to see his lady upset.

Instead he heard soft talking, and a small laugh that he'd know anywhere. He rushed up the last few steps and poked his head into the open trap door, seeing Alya and Nino talking to Marinette with smiles on their faces.

He pulled himself into the room, asking out loud a little shocked, "Glad to see you guys don't miss me that much."

Marinette visibly stilled, Alya asking worried the second she noticed, "What's wrong?"

Marinette turned to him slowly, her eyes catching his immediately. His eyes widened in shock, seeing the tears fill her eyes, "M'lady, you can see me?"

She nodded, her tears falling as she rushed up to him. "No wait," he tried to stop her, but her body crashed into his, holding him tightly. He could feel her, and she could feel him. "Adrien thank god, when you never showed up yesterday I thought I had done something wrong."

He couldn't believe this, but wasn't about to waste his chance. He hugged her back tightly, feeling her hair against his face, "I didn't come to, like this, until sunrise this morning."

"Wait Marinette," "Is Adrien here?" Alya and Nino were on their feet, staring at her hugging nothing. She turned and nodded, wiping the tears from her face.

"Yes, remember the potion I was telling you about? It linked Chat Noir's soul to mine, that way in case we got separated," she looked down ashamed, "or worst case scenario Hawkmoth managed to get one of the Miraculous, I'd be able to know it was him, and he'd be able to know it was me."

Adrien touched her shoulder and she looked at him sadly, "This isn't your fault Marinette." His hand tightened, "It's mine. I should have been there to protect you,"

"Adrien no, don't think that."

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT MY DUDE!" Nino screamed, making Alya slip off the seat in her attempt to move away from him.

Alya asked him angrily from the floor, "Why are you yelling shell head!?"

Nino blushed, fidgeting nervously, "Oh, sorry, I didn't know if he would be able to hear us."

Adrien chuckled, "I can hear you just fine."

"He can hear us like normal Nino. I'm just the only one who can hear and interact with him." Marinette explained.

"Bummer. Are you alright though man?"

"As fine as I can be." Adrien answered, Marinette repeating it for him.

Adrien laughed when Nino looked to the wrong side of Marinette away from him. Alya asked as she stood, dusting herself off, "Can you tell us what happened? Why did you collapse like that?"

Adrien's hand went to the back of his neck, "That's not going to be a pleasant story."

Marinette looked at him worried, "Why?"

Adrien fidgeted, telling her softly, "I know who Hawkmoth is."

She grabbed Adrien's hand and pulled him over to her computer chair, sitting him down and making him ask, "What's up Bug?"

"You stay here so that Alya and Nino know where to look, and tell us what happened. What do you mean you know who Hawkmoth is?"

"You know who Hawkmoth is!?" Alya and Nino asked simultaneously.

Adrien nodded, finally revealing the truth with a heavy heart. He relayed everything he had heard his parents talking about, about his mothers disappearance, why his father became Hawkmoth, and the reason he was stuck outside of his body like this in the first place.

"So he made the wish to get her back, and sacrificed you in the process, even knowing it was a possibility." Marinette was sitting at Adrien's side, seething in place and trying not to come up with plans to murder the famous designer.

Alya and Nino looked just as angry, Alya's voice coming out sharp, "No offense Sunshine, but your dad is an asshole."

Marinette turned and looked at Adrien shocked, hearing the words he chose to describe his father instead, "Adrien Agreste!"

Adrien didn't look the least bit remorseful, and Alya asked instantly, "What did he say?"

Marinette shook her head at Adrien, telling Alya, "He both agrees and disagrees, choosing a more colorful way to describe Gabriel."

Nino smirked at the chair, "Fist bump my man." Adrien said it back, "Fist bump."

Marinette rolled her eyes, and Adrien asked her, "So, what are we going to do M'lady?"

It only took a second for Marinette to move, heading to her closet. She disappeared inside, Alya asking her curious, "What are you doing Marinette?"

She came back out of the closet with a locked cream colored chest that had brilliant blue flowers painted on it like a porcelain cup. Marinette put the box in the center of the floor and went to her desk, rummaging through it until she found a small, unmarked yellow envelope. She turned the envelope over and a small key dropped into her hand.

Adrien asked again, "A key to the chest, but what's inside?"

Marinette smiled at him, "The solution to our problem." The lock clicked as she turned the key, and when she opened the top, a familiar bright red egg became visible.

Adrien grinned, "We are going to get them back."

Marinette pulled out the Miracle Box, showing it to Nino and Alya who were on their feet, staring at her in shock. She set it down and opened two of the slots. The necklace and bracelet appeared. Marinette lifted them up, handing them their Miraculous and telling them.

"Alya Cesaire, Nino Lahiffe. I am trusting you with the Miraculous of the Turtle and Fox. You will use them for the greater good, and when the job is done," Marinette smiled, "You will keep them, and help Chat Noir and I keep Paris safe."

Alya and Nino nodded, putting on their Miraculous and reuniting with their kwami's. It caused a pang in her heart, reminding her of how much she missed Tikki and was ready to have her back. One glance at Adrien told her that he felt the same way.

She opened another slot and stared down at the beaded choker. Picking it up, Longg appeared, giving her a slight bow, "Ladybug."

Marinette smiled sadly, "Tikki and Plagg are with Hawkmoth. Will you help me get them back?"

Longg's eyes stared into her, and he nodded, "We need to get all of our friends back from that abuser." He looked around the room once before noting it out loud, "The black cat holder is not present."

Marinette looked back at Adrien, "No, Hawkmoth made the wish, and Chat Noir was the price."

Longg crossed his arms, "It seems you are putting everything on the line for one final stand. That is honorable young guardian. I will lend you my power."

Marinette put the choker on, the red bead instantly turning pink. She looked around at her friends and hovered next to Adrien, her voice strong and sure, "Lets go get my Minou back."

...

Dragonette stood on the rooftop across from the mansion, Adrien's soul standing at her side as they watched Alya and Nino approach the gate.

"He's not going to let them in." Adrien said again.

"No, but your mother might." She reminded him. "I don't want this to turn into a fight. I want the Miraculous back, but getting you back means more to me than anything."

He grabbed her hand, "I'll be okay, M'lady. He already hurt you once, and I don't put it past him to do it again. YOU, are more important than anything."

She smiled at him, lifting his hand and kissing his knuckles the way he'd done to her a thousand times. "Together, right?"

He nodded and they heard Alya shout at the speaker, "We are his friends! We want to see him, to let him know that we are here thinking about him!"

It was only another second before the camera disappeared back into place and Alya turned away angrily, her eyes darting across the rooftops until they landed on her. She gave them the signal and they hurried off. She landed in front of the gate, staring at the mansion. It wasn't long before Rena and Carapace stood at her side, and she told them again, "Let's avoid the fight if we can. The goal is getting the earrings and ring back first if you can, I'm going for Adrien."

"I can't do anything, but I'm with you guys all the way." Adrien promised. Marinette repeated his words to their friends and they nodded.

She closed her eyes, letting the power fill her up, "Air dragon!" She wrapped Rena and Carapace in wind and lifted them over the gate, setting them down before slamming full force into the mansion doors.

They flung open, Gorilla standing from his position on the corner couch and Nathalie rushing out of her office. She let herself reform, and Gorilla instantly relaxed.

She asked him sternly, knowing Rena and Carapace were somewhere behind her hidden by Rena's Mirage, "Where is he?"

Gorilla looked up, and she saw Gabriel standing at the banister, staring at her wide eyed before a curling smile erupted on his face. "Ladybug I presume."

Dragonette growled and Gabriel held up his hand, "There is no need for that. You came for the miraculous I assume. Given who your precious Kitten is, I knew it was only a matter of time before you figured it out."

"Where is Adrien?" Dragonette demanded.

"Gabriel what is all the, oh!"

Dragonette turned her attention to the direction of Adrien's room, seeing a beautiful woman with sunshine hair the same as Adrien's at the top of the stairs. "Mother." Adrien whispered next to her.

She tried to soften her tone, "Mrs. Agreste. It's nice to meet you. I wish it were under better circumstances."

Emilie rushed down the stairs, but hesitated to get close, "You must be Ladybug. Gabriel explained,"

"How he terrorized Paris for three years?" She cut off angrily.

Emilie looked down in shame, "Yes, I'm more than well aware." Her gaze turned fierce as she looked up at her husband who wouldn't meet her eyes, "I also know that he used the miraculous that he stole from you and Adrien. I'm so sorry Ladybug. The coma was my fault, I used the Miraculous we had found in Tibet, not heeding Dusuu's warning that it was broken. And now…" tears filled her eyes, "My baby is paying the price. Please, please, can you bring him back?"

Dragonette walked up to her, knowing this is what Adrien would have done if he could. She hugged the slender woman tightly, feeling her shaking with remorse, "I'm going to try."

Emilie sobbed, returning her hug fiercely. Dragonette smiled at her as they parted but looked up at Gabriel watching the exchange in silence, "And you WILL, return all the miraculous to me."

Gabriel huffed, "These Miraculous are mine. My son will understand why it was necessary to make the sacrifices I did. When he sees his mother returned to us safe,"

"NOTHING IS WORTH ADRIEN'S LIFE!" Dragonette screamed. "The only thing I'm asking is for you to return what doesn't belong to you! Adrien is happy that his mother is here, but he agrees with me, you don't and have never deserved to wear a miraculous!"

Gabriel gripped the banister in his anger, "How dare you suggest you know my son better than me!"

"I do know him better than you! You were so consumed by your desire that you didn't realize how much you were hurting him! You kept him trapped in this gilded cage not once realizing that the only thing he ever wanted was for you to just SEE HIM!"

Adrien wrapped his arms around her from behind, both to stop her before she could take off towards his father's face, and to try and calm her down. "It's okay Bug. I have you, that's all that matters."

She shook in his arms, and he held her tighter, whispering sadly, "Give him the ultimatum."

Her fingers threaded through his where they rested around her stomach, and she told Gabriel hard, "I can wake him up, without any consequences, but if you don't give me all of the Miraculous in your possession, he'll sleep forever."

Gabriel called her bluff when Emilie gasped, "You love him too much to leave him in that state. You will do it whether I give you the Miraculous or not."

Adrien let her go and she told him the truth, "His soul is bound to mine. I can see and hear him," she lifted their entwined hands, "And I can feel his energy. He already knows what you've done, and that you sacrificed him anyways."

"You honestly expect me to believe,"

"You ordered Tikki and Plagg to be no more than 15 feet away from you, or the Miraculous. If I took a guess, I'd say they were in your office, probably refusing to speak to you. I know Plagg is upset because you sacrificed his Kitten, Adrien said he heard Plagg going off in an ancient language screaming at you." Gabriel went quiet and she told him angrily, "If it wasn't for the potion that bound our souls, he really would be lost."

She felt a tap on her shoulder and smiled, feeling something being inserted in her ears. At the same time, a small round object was being put in her hand. A bright red burst spiraled around her and Emilie took a step back.

"LADYBUG!"

Tikki flew into her cheek, nuzzling close to her. Dragonette held Tikki close whispering it, "Sorry, I'm so sorry I let you get taken."

"HOW DID YOU-"

"Reality!" Rena and Caparace appeared on either side of her, holding both the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous in their hands. Dragonette lifted her hand and showed him the ring too.

"I've got what I wanted, now for the last time. Where is Adrien?" Dragonette asked, slipping the ring onto her finger. It turned rose gold and she smiled, watching Plagg appear. Plagg patted her cheek before turning to glare at Gabriel, "Give me the word and I'll cataclysm him to oblivion."

"No matter how much he deserves it, Adrien says no Plagg," Dragonette said to the cat kwami, who turned to her wide eyed.

"Adrien, but how,"

"The potion." She said simply, looking back up at Gabriel waiting for her answer.

Plagg told her smirking, "That sorry excuse for a father won't tell you where he is, but I can lead you there." He looked over at Emilie, "She would probably tell you, but Gabriel wouldn't tell her how to get down there either. We have to go through the Atelier."

Dragonette, Rena, and Carapace jumped up, landing right behind Gabriel. "You have no right,"

Dragonette let lightning flare down her arms in warning, stopping Gabriel in his tracks. She glared at him, "I didn't think so. Plagg, Tikki, let's go. Adrien's been locked up long enough."

They entered the Atelier, Plagg flying straight to the portrait of Emilie and showing her the slots where the buttons were hidden.

"Shell-ter!"

A bright green barrier erupted around the door, and Gabriel slammed his fist on it. Emilie put her hand to the barrier, begging them, "Please, please let us go with you."

Dragonette looked at Adrien who shook his head, "No, I don't trust my father to not take advantage of the situation. Until that ring is back on my finger, and as much as I missed my mother, I don't want to talk to them yet."

She cupped his cheek, "When you are ready, not a moment sooner."

He put his hand over hers and she smiled, telling Rena, "Close the door."

"Ladybug please," Emilie tried one more time.

"It's not up to me. Adrien has missed you, a lot, but he isn't ready to talk to either of you. I'm doing as he asked, because his opinion matters to me." She glared daggers at Gabriel and Rena shut the door with a slight snap.

Dragonette sighed heavily, "Longg, Open Sky." The transformation fell and she heard Rena right next to her, "Trixx, let's rest."

The girls fed the kwami's, and Carapace told them, "Go, get my bro back to his body and let's get out of here."

Alya told her with a smile, "I'll stay here and wait with the shell head."

Marinette looked at Tikki who smiled brightly as she called it, "Tikki, spots on!" The familiar brush of magic spiraled around her, and she smiled down at the spots.

Alya squealed in place, "GAH! I can't believe it, that was so awesome! Knowing is one thing, but seeing it, AHH I can't believe I was so blind."

Adrien chuckled, and Ladybug hit his arm lightly, "I feel the same way though. When you think about it, it's so obvious."

"With you, not so much." Ladybug told him, regretting her words when he leaned into her.

"Oh really, you never once thought this purrfectly handsome face could be your pawsitively clawsome partner?" He wiggled his eyebrows and she groaned, tapping the tip of his nose and giving him a slight push away from her.

"Even if I did, I'll deny it for eternity." She deadpanned, ignoring the way his eyes twinkled.

"I think you meant _fur_ eternity, bugaboo."

She rolled her eyes and pulled off the dragon necklace, placing it safely in her yoyo before asking him, "Ready Minou?"

He nodded and they headed down the lift, watching the expansive underground open up in front of them. Adrien pointed down to the far end as the lights clicked on, and she saw the casket instantly.

Plagg zoomed off ahead of her, touching the glass as she ran towards him. When they stopped next to him, Plagg said it seriously, "I hate that man. He wouldn't let me get near Adrien at all."

Adrien reached for Plagg but pulled his hand back. She smiled and told him, "Adrien misses you too. You ready to have him back?"

Plagg nodded, and Adrien showed her how to open the casket. The lid lifted and slid back. Despite the fact that he was standing right next to her, her heart still twisted seeing his sleeping form. She cupped his cheek, not needing any prodding.

Pressing her lips to his, a shockwave of power blew out of them.

Her hand covered his and she pulled back, tears falling from her eyes seeing the forest of green staring back at her, "Hi Kitty."

"Hi M'lady." He whispered lovingly. She helped him sit up and the second he left the casket, he had her in a tight hug. She slipped the ring off of her finger and held it out to him, making him beam. The second the ring returned to its rightful place, gleaming brilliant silver, Plagg dashed up to Adrien's face, "ADRIEN!"

Adrien closed his eyes, smiling softly as Plagg purred against his cheek, "I'm okay Plagg." He cradled the kwami to his cheek, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I lost you."

"I'm glad you're okay." Plagg whispered before pulling back and saying it huffily, "And you owe me BIG time mister! Letting your miraculous get taken, I want the smelliest wheel of camembert you can find!"

Adrien nodding, a bright smile on his face, "You got it buddy. But for now, Plagg, claws out!"

She watched his transformation and had him back in her arms before he could say anything else. Before she knew it, he was lifting her up and spinning her around, rippling purrs from his chest making her laugh.

He kissed her passionately, pulling away breathless and resting his forehead against hers, "Let's get out of here. Please."

She nodded, taking his clawed hand in hers. They returned to the Atelier, Rena and Carapace rushing them and pulling them into a group hug. Chat Noir looked at Rena knowingly and she nodded, playing her flute and calling it, "Mirage."

Carapace let his shell-ter fall, and they heard Emilie and Gabriel talking about if their son was actually awake. Rena opened the door, all four of them moving out of the way as Emilie rushed in with Gabriel right behind her. Emilie wildly scanned the room, calling his name, "Adrien, Adrien!"

The four heroes walked out, Chat Noir relying on the strength of his friends to make every step. Making it outside, Rena dropped the Mirage and they took to the rooftops, heading back to the bakery. It wasn't until Alya and Nino left later that night, that Marinette asked him again.

"Adrien," his head was in her lap, his eyes closed as her hand moved through his soft strands, "Are you sure you don't want to talk to them? You've missed your mother so much,"

"I'm sure. I just… I need time." Marinette kissed his forehead when he turned to smile at her. He'd told her almost everything of what he'd heard in the hours before coming to see her at the bakery before, but not everything, not yet.

He didn't want to believe it, even now. His mother had been willing to use the peacock miraculous again, to go after Marinette to force her as the Guardian to bring him back. She was willingly to do anything to get him back, the exact same way his father willingly became the villain and used the Butterfly to bring her back.

It was a truth he didn't want to admit, not even to himself. Of all the things he remembered about his mother, the unnerved resolution in her voice to go after Marinette had startled him. He never would have believed she would do something like that if he hadn't heard it himself.

Marinette was still staring at him worried and he pushed himself up on his elbows. Brushing his lips against hers, he pushed those thoughts away to focus on the one person who mattered. He'd have time to deal with his parents later.

For now, this was exactly where he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always feel free to comment or review if you want! Feedback is the fuel of my soul!
> 
> Au Revoir for now!


End file.
